


États relatifs

by Isagawa



Category: French Media RPF, Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Quotidien
Genre: Blame it on Twitter, Crushing harder than a 12-year old girl, Dément - Freeform, M/M, Martin Weill et Yann Barthès (mentioned), Meta-ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "Dès que Vincent avait voulu pousser l'ambiguïté plus loin, il lui avait demandé. Il lui avait envoyé par mail des captures d’écran de tweets, et même de tumblr dénichés il ne savait comment (Vincent pouvait être un redoutable journaliste d’investigation), et lui avait fait part de son envie de pousser plus loin les blagues un peu potaches, les regards appuyés. Hugo avait dit oui, parce qu’il savait que ça serait drôle, et parce qu’il avait apprécié qu’il prenne le temps de lui demander. Et aussi, peut-être, parce que Vincent était un chic type, qui menaçait de devenir son ami."(Ou : Twitter donne des idées à Vincent, et Hugo ne le vit pas très bien.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Presque six mois que j'avais rien posté sur ce fandom, RIEN NE VA PLUS  
> Je précise que l’ESJ (Ecole Supérieure de Journalisme de Lille) est l’école dans laquelle sont allés Hugo et Martin. Moi-même je n’aime pas quand on intègre dans les fanfics des infos trop personnelles, mais ici c’était dispo sur Internet et je les ai trouvées très facilement, donc ça ne me dérange pas de les mettre (et j’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas non plus). 
> 
> NB : Si l’équipe de Quotidien lit ça, par pitié, rebroussez chemin.   
> (Ou laissez un commentaire, au moins)

 

Hugo ne serait pas tombé amoureux sans Twitter. 

Si Vincent n’avait pas vu des tweets ou des vidéos, il n’aurait sans doute pas eu l’idée de rendre leur relation ambiguë à l’écran. (Quoique. Avec lui, on ne savait jamais.) Cela ne s’était bien sûr pas fait sans la permission d’Hugo  _ — _ les deux premières fois, peut-être, quand c’était encore léger, mais dès que Vincent avait voulu pousser l'ambiguïté plus loin il lui avait demandé. Il lui avait envoyé par mail des captures d’écran de tweets, et même de tumblr dénichés il ne savait comment (Vincent pouvait être un redoutable journaliste d’investigation), et lui avait fait part de son envie de pousser plus loin les blagues un peu potaches, les regards appuyés. Hugo avait dit oui, parce qu’il savait que ça serait drôle, et parce qu’il avait apprécié qu’il prenne le temps de lui demander. Et aussi, peut-être, parce que Vincent était un chic type, qui menaçait de devenir son ami. 

Il sut après coup que les premières fois, juste après l’émission, Martin et Yann (qui n’avaient pas été mis au courant) s’appelèrent et rirent aux larmes en y repensant. “Arrête-les s’ils vont trop loin, hein”, lança Martin en pouffant, plusieurs soirs de suite. Chaque fois, Yann répondit : “Certainement pas.”

Les chroniques se succédaient, certaines qu’il aurait qualifiées de “gentillettes”, d’autres beaucoup plus… offensives. Il riait aux éclats, tellement fort qu’après l’antenne, il partait en hoquetant. 

Et puis les piques commencèrent à passer sous sa carapace. Un jour, en plein fou-rire, il se cacha le visage dans les mains, faisant mine de masquer son hilarité alors qu’il tentait d’échapper à son regard. Un autre jour, il quitta le plateau à la fin de l’émission, ayant rougi si fort que des plaques pourpres se dessinaient sur son cou. Un autre jour, il croisa Vincent dans les couloirs sans s’y attendre, et dut entrer dans les toilettes pour se mettre de l’eau sur le visage, les yeux fixés dans son reflet, en se demandant quand ça avait dérapé. Un autre jour...

Il sut après coup que Martin et Yann s’appelèrent après une émission et que Martin dit à Yann, beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois : “Dis à Vincent de ralentir le rythme.”

 

*

 

Il se souvient la manière dont il est entré à l’ESJ. Un concours extrêmement sélectif, des épreuves précises. Martin l’avait eu avec l’actualité. Lui pense avoir scoré sur l’invention. Il a de l’imagination, Hugo. Une curiosité sans bornes. Il reste sur Twitter à aller de bio en bio, juste pour apercevoir un profil un peu différent des autres, un métier qu’il ne connaît pas. Il épluche des pages Wikipédia, qui vont de l’acrophobie à la néoténie aux sélections de foot en 2003. Un jour, il découvre la théorie des mondes multiples d’Everett. 

Un autre jour, il entre dans les toilettes pour se mettre de l’eau sur le visage, les yeux fixés dans son reflet, et se dit qu’il y a un monde où Hugo n’est pas amoureux de Vincent ; un monde où ces remarques ne le dérangent pas, où la camaraderie ne s’est pas transformée en entre-deux dégueulasse. 

Le soir, il se brûle avec la bouilloire, l’esprit ailleurs, applique de la biafine sur le dos de sa main. Se met à la fenêtre de son appartement avec son café  _ — _ quand on se penche à droite on voit un bout du Sacré-Coeur  _ — _ et se dit qu’il y a un monde où Vincent aime Hugo aussi. 

 

*

 

Il y a un monde où Hugo ne court pas dans les couloirs et ne renverse pas son café froid sur Vincent une demi-heure avant l’antenne. C’est un lundi. La collision est brutale. Hugo n’a pas l’habitude de s’aplatir ainsi, mais tout le devant de la chemise de Dedienne est trempé, et le blond répète oh mon dieu oh mon dieu je suis désolé je n’ai pas mouillé ta chronique au moins ? Vincent s’ébroue comme un chaton et balaye l’inconvénient d’un revers de main, un sourire aux lèvres, toujours guilleret. “T’en fais pas va, ma chronique est sèche, le reste c’est lavable.” Mais ses sourcils se froncent au moment où il dit cette phrase. C’est lavable, c’est donc à laver, c’est sale : il n’a pas de chemise pour l’antenne. 

Hugo a suivi le même raisonnement. Ses lèvres sont une ligne fine quand il propose : “Suis-moi, je vais t’en prêter une.” 

Vincent a un rire joueur et semble prêt à faire un commentaire grivois, mais Hugo le devance en disant : “De toute manière, c’est pas comme si le public n’avait pas l’habitude, avec Yann et Martin.” Ils échangent un coup d’oeil complice, arrivent devant le vestiaire, Hugo pousse la porte et laisse Vincent entrer. Il a une chemise de rechange, normalement… Là, dans le coin. Quand il se retourne, Vincent le dévisage ; et son regard est compact, et il ne détourne pas les yeux. Hugo frissonne. Il l’a déjà vu le regarder comme ça. Plusieurs fois, sur le plateau. Mais c’était pour les chroniques. Ce devait être pour les chroniques. 

“Tiens.” Il lui tend d’un mouvement un peu brusque, et Vincent l’attrape, commence à déboutonner sa propre chemise trempée. (Dans l’esprit d’Hugo passe ce qui s’apparente à une immense envie de fuir, ou un cri ininterrompu). Soudainement, son regard est attiré par la main du blond. “Tu t’es fait quoi ?” demande-t-il en tendant le doigt vers l’espace entre l’index et le pouce, où la peau brûlée sur deux centimètres est devenue rose et rigide. 

Hugo relève la tête et manque bredouiller. Pour le cacher, son  _ rien du tout  _ sort tranchant ; presque méchant. 

Ce n’était pas intentionnel. Pour autant, une ombre passe dans les yeux de Vincent. 

Hugo se dit qu’il ne va pas se ridiculiser plus longtemps  — avec sa belle gueule il n’a pas l’habitude d’être ridicule, il n’a pas l’habitude de ne pas savoir gérer. Il le dépasse et est presque sorti quand la voix du chroniqueur le rattrape : “Tu aurais pu me le dire, si ça te dérangeait, tu sais.” 

Il s’arrête brusquement. 

“Ce n’est pas-” Les mots sont rares et se bousculent. 

“C’est gentil de nier, mais je sais que c’est ça.” Dans la voix de Vincent perce un sourire résigné. “Juste… Tu aurais pu m’en parler. Je vais arrêter. Désolé.”

“Ce n’est pas ça le problème, c’est moi”, réplique Hugo fortement, parce qu’il ne peut peut-être pas supporter la présence de Vincent dernièrement, mais il supporte encore moins cette attitude, cette abdication. 

“Oui, enfin, on s’en fiche. Je t’ai blessé, c’est ça l’important.” 

“Non, tu ne comprends pas”, dit Hugo, et il se retourne, et un frissonnement se diffuse  — fait trembler ses poignets, n’atteint pas encore ses doigts. “Tu ne m’as pas blessé. Le problème, c’est moi.” 

Il voit précisément le moment où Vincent saisit. La réaction est infime, sans doute parce qu’il essaye de la cacher. Un raidissement des épaules. Des yeux qui s’élargissent, imperceptible. Un mouvement des sourcils. “Oh.” 

Il est immobile, tout se fissure et se casse et Hugo doit _sortir d’ici sortir d’ici sortir d’ici_. Tout est fracassé au sol. Ce soir il appellera Martin et ils parleront des Saint-Valentin à l’ESJ, de toutes les invitations et chocolats qu’il avait reçu - Marine, Salim, Maé -, et son meilleur ami le fera rire et Hugo se souviendra qu’il a brisé des coeurs avant d’avoir le coeur brisé, et peut-être que ça fera du bien. 

Il sort de la pièce sans le regarder. 

(Il y a un monde où Hugo n’a jamais eu le coeur brisé.) 

 

*

 

Vincent le rattrape au bout de cinq pas. 

 

*

 

Il l’attrape par l’épaule et lui fait faire volte-face, le geste moins précis que prévu parce qu’il est toujours en train d’enfiler une manche de chemise. Hugo hésite à fuir, mais fait front, posture de guerrier, pieds plantés dans le sol ; jusqu’à ce que Vincent lève les yeux aux ciel et le tire dans le vestiaire de nouveau. Il murmure entre ses dents quelque chose sur un ton rageur que Hugo ne comprend pas  _ — _ la porte se referme  _ — _ il demande : “Quoi ?”,

Vincent se retourne,

Vincent l’embrasse. 

Une demi-seconde à peine, avant de se reculer et de s’exclamer : “Tu aurais  _ vraiment _ pu me le dire.” Un silence accueille cette déclaration. Hugo est tellement stupéfait qu’il n’a même pas pensé à rougir. 

Une fossette creuse le visage de Vincent, puis le sourire se diffuse et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il se met à _rire_. Hugo s’ébroue et lève les yeux vers l’autre homme, secoué par son fou-rire, _ce merveilleux crétin_ , et l’attrape par le col de la chemise — _sa_ chemise, se rappelle le blond, et cette pensée lui donne chaud soudainement  — et lui dit : “Tu vas me tuer un jour.” 

Il y a un monde où Vincent a vraiment tué Hugo, et un monde où Hugo se met à embrasser Vincent. 

Et dire qu'il fait partie du deuxième. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> J’ai complètement ruiné la théorie d’Everett pour le bien du ship. L’interprétation des mondes multiples, ou théorie des états relatifs, est censée s’appliquer à la physique quantique, notamment le cas du chat de Schrödinger ; ne me faites pas confiance concernant la science, par pitié. Je suis une trashcan avant tout.


End file.
